The Final Option
by imsuchanut
Summary: Rose finds herself pregnant, and she decides she's left with only one option: leaving, thinking that the Doctor couldn't possibly want a baby. However, a family with Rose Tyler is something he craves desperately, and he isn't too happy when he finds out what's she's trying to do. Having a baby was never easy, as the Doctor and Rose soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a little oneshot, not connected to the "Blast from the Past" series. It's dedicated to Skyler-Reese, who is absolutely amazing, and fantastic support. She gave the prompt, although I kinda sorta changed it. I was feeling angsty after seeing last night's episode, which I refused to believe happened. Why can't everything just be Drose happyland?**

**So, if you've got any nice, fluffy DoctorxRose fics that you wanna share, please let me know! They're my therapy for facing River Song. Particularly ElevenxRose would be nice.**

**If you're in denial like me, my favorite fics right now are Chicken Soup, by LexVictoriaX, and Sparks, by soaring-smiles. Check em out, they're pretty great!**

Rose braced herself on the edge of the sink, and looked up into the mirror. She was a wreck. Her eyes were red from crying, dark smudges lined her eyes from leftover makeup, and she was pale. _Crying for an hour and throwing up your guts really takes it out of a girl_, she thought. _Come on, you've got to be strong. Pull yourself together._

What were her options? She could either pretend like nothing had happened, _and we all know that won't end well_. Telling him was also an idea, _but I can't do that, he can't handle this, he won't want this, and it will only end up with me in pain._ That left one more choice.

She was going to leave him.

Yes, Rose Tyler was going to leave the Doctor. She had promised never to do that, but times had changed. Rose had pledged forever to him, and that's what made this so much harder. She knew how much it pained him to leave behind companions normally, but this was more than that.

Rose Tyler, the Doctor's wife, was leaving him.

And taking the unborn baby he didn't know about with her.

Rose felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes again, but she forced herself to remain calm. _Being emotional won't help things now, I have to do this_. It was going to be cruel, but it would hurt everyone less in the long run.

So, she pulled her hair in a bun, wiped off the smudged makeup, and left the bathroom. Rose pulled her old duffel bag out of the back of the closet, and felt an odd nudge from the TARDIS as she did so. _Sorry, old girl, but this has to happen_. The TARDIS hummed disapprovingly, but Rose ignored it. Instead, she went through the closet, pulling out her favorite clothes. Then she went to the dresser and grabbed souvenirs of their time together.

When she reached their wedding picture, the tears returned and she was unable to stop them. Her vision blurred, and she dropped the frame. The loud crash alerted the Doctor, who was tinkering with the console.

He ran to their bedroom, scared of what he might find in there. Rose wasn't clumsy, and even if she did drop something he shouldn't have been able to hear it. Either it was something large, which worried him, or the TARDIS projected the sound to get his attention, which also worried him.

It was the latter.

He walked in to see his wife picking up the pieces of glass from their wedding picture, a half packed duffel bag open on the bed. He looked at her face, which showed determination and guilt.

"No…" he whispered.

"Yes. I want to go home, now," her voice barely louder than his.

"Why? Have I done something wrong? Is Jackie sick and you want to stay for a bit? Is today some holiday I've forgotten? Is there some crisis we've got to stop?" his voice grew steadily louder, to the point where he sounded hysterical.

"No, I'm going back to London. Alone. To stay." He looked pleadingly into her eyes, mentally praying to whatever he believed in that this wasn't happening.

Too bad he only believed in her.

"You've got to be joking!" he sounded desperate, refusing to believe this, although knowing she was serious. At this Rose sighed, knowing she was going to have to twist the knife if she was going to leave.

"No, this isn't a joke. I'm leaving. I'm leaving the TARDIS, I'm leaving this life, I'm leaving…you. So take me back to Mum's now, and don't come back." She saw the heartbreak on his face and wanted to run over and comfort him, but stood still and firm. Then she saw the heartbreak transform into pure rage.

"You're just going to leave me? After everything we've been through? Do you see what you're doing to me or do you not even care?"

"I see exactly what I'm doing, and I see you not setting the coordinates." Her voice was cold, seemingly unfeeling, although inside she was breaking.

Rose had to make this convincing or he'd never let her go, and she'd never leave. If she didn't act this way, he would come back and see she was pregnant, and he'd feel obligated to stay. But the Doctor doesn't do domestic, eventually he'd come to resent both Rose and their child from preventing him from fulfilling his wanderlust.

The Doctor dropped down to his knees, not willing to believe this. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm done, I'm done with you and this life." Her words sounded different, unlike her. It was her resolve breaking down, but it sounded suspicious to the Doctor.

"You can't just decide that all of a sudden! This isn't like you. Rose, have you come into contact with anything strange lately? Have you touched anything I've told you not to, eaten anything, talked to anyone?" He moved closer to her as he said this, and reached for her wrist, which she tried to yank away.

"No, now get off of me!" But it was too late. The Doctor had licked the inside of her wrist, and his eyes widened at what he tasted.

Now, an ordinary man might've tasted soap, but the Doctor was no ordinary man. He was a Time Lord. Time Lords have heightened senses, but in this incarnation the Doctor particularly sensitive taste buds, that could easily detect hormone levels. And boy, did they detect Rose's hormones.

"You're…pregnant?" he asked softly, but it wasn't really a question. She didn't answer, instead returning to her duffel bag and zipping it up.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" His voice was rising, but she didn't answer. "You were just going to leave, by doing so breaking my hearts, crushing our bond, and not even tell me why?" Rose kept her head down, not wanting to meet his eyes. But he wasn't finished.

"And not only that, but you were going to deprive me of a family too? I think I had every right to know, and you we're going to take away everything!" The Doctor was screaming now, and Rose cracked.

"Well it's not like you would've wanted this! You would regret it, and you would resent the both of us!" Her voice matched his now, and they were standing face to face.

"I would never have regretted this! I wanted this, for both of us, for longer than would be appropriate! Had you ever asked, or shared some inclination towards this, you would know!"

"Really? Are you _actually_ giving me that? You're the one that always keeps things from me! Besides, aren't you "_Mr.-I-Don't-Do-Domestic_"?"

"Domestic? No. Raising a family with the _Love of My Life_, yes. It's the one adventure I've been desperately craving with you, but I might never have. Because you're trying to _take that away_!" Both their chests were heaving, and Rose didn't know what to say.

"Please," his voice much softer, "please don't leave Rose. I love you, I love this baby, and I couldn't lose you both." He was pleading now, clutching her hands, knowing that this was his last chance to make Rose stay.

"You really want this?" her voice was soft and disbelieving, and tears were flowing down her face. He grinned at hearing her words. The Doctor pulled Rose closer, and then picked her up and spun her around.

"More than anything," he whispered in her ear when he finally put her down. She grinned against him, feeling a weight being lifted off her chest.

"Now we've just got to tell Mum!" His smile fell at her words.

"Rose, do we really have to?" he sounded like a five year old, and Rose imagined a little boy whining at her. Brown messy hair from his father, her wide smile, trainers and freckles.

"We have to tell her at some point, we can't just visit her when I'm six months pregnant, she'll kill us!" The Doctor pouted, before his face morphed into something entirely different. He smirked and his eyes grew dark, and Rose instantly got chills, despite all their time together.

His voice was low and husky when he replied, "I can think of some better things to do, after all, it's time to celebrate."

Jackie didn't get visited that day, but Rose made sure they went to see her after the _celebratory dancing _had finished.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, pretty pretty please review, and check out my other stories! It gives me motivation to keep writing, and really does mean so much.**

**If you have any prompts, I'd love to take them! I'm always looking for new ideas, so leave me a review or PM me.**

**PS: If you didn't read the top Author's Note (I know I skip past it sometimes…) can you check that out? Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2-Jackie Tyler

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, please don't kill me. Continuing things isn't my forte, I'm more of a oneshot kind of girl. But, I got off my lazy butt and made another chapter for this. I promise I actually will update this and Just One Yesterday throughout the summer! **

**I'm looking for prompts for this, so please send em up!**

**Big thanks to Skyler-Reese (I got it right this time!) for her support in everything, and for reminding me to actually do this.**

**Also, thanks to Emilie Brown (who also did the cover), I Create Myself, Bcldiva95, Nicolive, TenRose4ever, GitaMerah, and The Doctor Rose for reviewing. Y'all are awesome!**

The Doctor groaned as Rose tried to drag him out of bed. Today was THE day, and yes, it deserved to be capitalized. He had managed to put it off for weeks with excuses of rescue missions and landing in the wrong place, but he knew he couldn't procrastinate any further. It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to keep putting it off, but rather that he had no choice. His cheeky minx of a wife had conspired with the TARDIS. She was going to land in London today at the right time, whether he liked it or not.

And he certainly didn't like it.

But that didn't really matter, did it? The Doctor knew he had to do this. There was only the small matter of finding a way to make it out alive. He was going to be in danger just by landing, he was basically signing off on his death by doing this. How exactly did one go about telling Jackie Tyler that her daughter was pregnant?

The Doctor was pulled out of his thoughts by said demon's daughter nudging his shoulder again.

"Seriously Doctor, if you don't get up right now I will pour a bucket of cold water on you!" That was enough to wake him.

"Alright, alright," he grumbled. "I'm getting up. Happy?"

"Ecstatic," His wife replied, with a mock-glare on her face, "now hurry up and get dressed. I don't want to be late."

"Rose, the TARDIS is a time machine!"

Rose rolled her eyes back at him. "Really? After all these years, I hadn't noticed! Thank you _so_ much for telling me."

"No need to be rude!"

"You're one to talk!"

The Doctor grinned back at her. "And not ginger!" His grin only widened when he saw the small smile fighting its way across her face.

"But my point was, Doctor, that I just called my mum and told her that we were coming today." He tried to change her mind by wrapping his arms around her and placing small kisses up her neck.

"Like I said-time machine. We could just stay _right here_ for a while, and she would never know."

Rose pulled out of his embrace, and his hoped were dashed. "It's my mum, Doctor. She's got like a spidey-sense or something. She would be able to tell if we procrastinated, even if we tried to hide it."

"It's worth a try?" he asked, knowing full well his attempts were futile.

"She's my mother, it's bad enough we put off telling her this long already!"

"But you're going to survive this! My fate isn't as secure. I don't feel like regenerating just yet, I quite like this body."

Rose rolled her eyes at his childish antics. "Doctor, you're going to live. You know mum wouldn't actually kill you, as much as she threatens."

"Rose, I don't think you quite understand. I'm centuries older than you, and I took you away at only 19 to travel with me in a strange blue box," the lights flickered, "not that there's anything wrong with the TARDIS! But I took you away, to travel through time and space. I put you in danger, I've hurt you time and time again, and I don't deserve you. I'm not even human!"

"So? I love you, you love me, and that's enough."

"But can't you see why your mum would want to castrate me now? After all of that, I got her daughter pregnant!"

"She always wanted a grandkid." The Doctor groaned, Rose still wasn't seeing how much trouble he was in.

"Rose, I don't think you're fully getting this. You're pregnant with a _half-alien_ baby. Jackie will freak out and think it will have _tentacles_ or something, for Rassilon's sake!"

"_Will_ it have tentacles?" Rose crossed her arms and stared at him.

"No, but, that's not the point! Oh, why do I even bother?"

"Because you're scared of my mum. Now be ready in the console room in twenty minutes, got it?"

Twenty minutes later, a very anxious Doctor was holding onto the console with white knuckles. Rose came up behind him and spun him around. "Honestly, it's all going to be fine. I promise." With these words, she pressed a reassuring kiss to his lips, and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her. After a few minutes, Rose pulled away. "Let's do this." She said.

The Doctor set the controls, and a few minutes and more than a few bumps later, they arrived. The couple exited the TARDIS with the Doctor clinging onto Rose's hand for dear life. When they finally got to the door, Rose let go of his hand and turned to face him. "It's going to be alright. Just, don't say anything particularly…alien."

"But I am alien!"

"Yeah, don't keep rubbing that fact in. Don't boast, don't use your superior intellect, don't insult Mum, don't talk about the danger we get into, in fact, try not to talk too much at all. Think you can do that? For me?" She gave him the puppy dog eyes, and the sight almost made him want to laugh, had the circumstances not been so dire.

"I'll try, but no promises."

"I'll take what I can get. Most importantly though, let me tell her, okay?"

The door opened and revealed a suspicious (and terrifying, thought the Doctor) Jackie Tyler. "Tell me what?"

"Mum! It's so good to see you!" Rose threw her arms around the "she-demon", effectively distracting her from the conversation.

"Oh, you too love! Come in, the kettle's just boiled."

The Doctor and Rose eventually found themselves on the sofa, facing Jackie in the chair.

"So then I said to her, 'You're not getting younger! That Michael's a good man, you won't get much better than him!' And Keisha went back to him, and now they're getting married! She comes round to chat sometimes, and always thanks me for knocking some sense into her head, bless her heart!" The Doctor had quickly grown weary of all the estate gossip, but he couldn't exactly do anything. No, he would have to sit and play the part of the "good husband" so that Jackie wouldn't have more reason to be mad.

"That's lovely mum! I can see them together, yeah. When's the wedding?"

"In July, which I say is a bad idea. Honestly, it's going to be bloody hot, and that church down the road always has spotty air conditioning. We're all going to melt!" The Doctor chuckled at that, remembering the Nestene Consciousness and the melting plastic. "Oi! What're you laughing at?" He looked up from his cup of tea to see Rose and Jackie both glaring at him.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all, melting is not funny, I wasn't laughing, _well_, I was, but it wasn't at what you think and-" he caught sight of the threatening look on Rose's face, "I'll shut up now."

Jackie tutted and continued. "At least Keisha's wedding is going to be close, though. It'll be right here in London, and all of her friends and family can come. _She_'s not eloping to some random planet to get married!"

"Mum, I told you, the Gallifreyan marriage ceremony is private! Besides, we came back and did one for you, didn't we?"

Jackie scowled at that. "Yeah, but it's still not the same, is it? I'm your mum; I should be at your wedding!"

"Mum, it's just a different style. Like how Keisha's having her wedding at a church, and Molly had hers on a boat, yeah? And you loved Molly's wedding, said it was the party of the year!" The mentioning of parties seemed to ease Jackie's mind, and the Doctor zoned out as the flood of gossip continued.

"Susan from two flats down is having a baby!" That got the Doctor's attention.

"Is she now? That's lovely, Mum."

"Isn't it? You know how I love children, and I expect I'll be minding the child a lot for her once it's born." The Doctor's mind whirled. Jackie liked children? Would that mean she actually wouldn't mind the fact that he got Rose pregnant?

"That's great!"

"I actually wouldn't mind having more children 'round here. I like having someone to take care of. I don't have that any more, since you ran off with _him_." She finished that sentence with a tilt of the chin towards the Doctor's direction.

"I still come back to visit though." Rose started feeling guilty, and this was not the way she wanted the conversation to go.

"Yeah, but that's not the same. Even if you did stay back here, you wouldn't want me hovering over you all the time." The Doctor wondered what exactly Jackie's point was.

"Mum, what are you getting at?" It seemed Rose was having similar thoughts.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is; when are you going to be giving me grandkids?"

The Doctor spat out his tea, and Rose and Jackie turned and stared at him. "I'm sorry, but did I just hear you right? You're _actually_ asking when we're going to be having children?"

Jackie put down her tea and stood up. "Oi, don't you be giving me any of that! You may be alien and took my daughter away, but she's still human, and here on Earth there's this thing called families. And I hate to break it to you, but married couples actually make them."

The Doctor stood up too, and glared at his mother-in-law. "Oh, _thank you,_ Jackie, for telling me that. The thought of a family never even _occurred_ to me!" The sarcasm in his voice made Jackie even angrier, and she opened her mouth to retort.

Luckily, the one person both Jackie and the Doctor loved was there to stop World War Three. She placed a hand on the Doctor's arm, and gently nudged him to sit back down, Jackie reluctantly followed.

"Mum, that's actually what we came to talk to you about today."

"What do you mean?"

Rose grasped the Doctor's hand and took a deep breath to prepare herself for what was coming next. "Mum…I'm pregnant." The tension in the air for the next few moments was so thick it could've been cut with a knife.

"Oh my god, you're bloody pregnant! This is brilliant!"

The Doctor let out a long breath he didn't even know he had been holding, but he was confused. Jackie _didn't_ want to kill him? "You mean, you're really not mad at me?"

"Oh shut up you, of course I am." Well, that answered that question. "You did get my little girl pregnant, after all. But I'm going to be a grandmum! I'm just so happy!" Jackie actually squealed at that point, and walked over to hug Rose.

The women spent the next hour discussing everything and anything related to Rose and the Doctor's baby. The Doctor actually fell asleep at one point, but luckily for him they didn't even notice. It wasn't that he wasn't excited for this baby. Let's be realistic, he was probably the most excited out of anyone. He was so deeply in love with Rose, and he had been so alone for so long, that a family with Rose was the only thing he truly desired. How could he not?

But all this nonsense was very boring. Humans always made such a big deal out of things. As much as he wanted to celebrate the life he and Rose had created, there was no need for a huge party. Especially one with people he didn't know. And all the shopping Rose and Jackie were planning on doing was completely unnecessary. Really, how sleepers did one baby need? Just give it a striped pair or jimjams and it would be set. Of course Jackie and Rose didn't seem to think that way.

He was pulled out of his musings, literally, but Rose grabbing his sleeve and telling him that he and she were going to do the dishes. Noticing that Jackie had left, Rose told him that she had a date tonight and was going to get ready.

The coupled did the dishes efficiently, with Rose washing and the Doctor drying. "We're quite a team, aren't we?" he asked.

"Yeah, the stuff of legends," she answered him along with a hip-bump.

"We're going to be great parents, you and I. I can't wait for this baby!"

Rose smiled. "Yeah, I'm excited too."

"I'm honestly surprised your mum didn't even try to kill me a little bit. Glad, obviously, but surprised all the same."

"I told you it would be alright, didn't I?"

"Alright? She was actually _happy_ about it!"

"I'll admit, that was a bit unexpected."

"This must be my lucky day, I feel like I can get away with anything! Jackie Tyler didn't kill me for impregnating her daughter!"

Rose laughed. "Oh, shut up you. She's going to hear you, and then she really will want to kill you."

"No, today is my lucky day! Nothing can possibly hurt me, so I can take risks."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not going to die today, right? So I can do this." The Doctor put down the dishcloth, and reached over to Rose, pulling her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and hers looped around his neck. They got closer and closer together, and then the Doctor lifted Rose up onto the counter. Things got progressively heated, and Rose got worried.

"Doctor, she's only a few rooms down. She's going to catch us!"

"Oh, relax love. I mean, she already knows what we've been up to, given that you're pregnant and all."

"Still, I don't think she wants to actually see it!"

"Fine, I'll stop," he relented, but although their lips were no longer attached, Rose stayed on the counter and the Doctor in front of her. "She knows about this at home though. We are married and expecting. There's _lots_ that we get up to." The last part was practically a growl, and Rose shivered.

However, the moment was abruptly broken by a shrill, feminine screech. "Just what do you think you're doing? In my kitchen too! You good-for-nothing alien!"

"Run?" The Doctor whispered. Rose took his hand and smiled.

"Run!"

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing, and pretty pretty please review! It really helps me keep writing, whether it's a compliment or criticism. **

**Also, I'd love prompts for this story, or prompts in general! I'd be happy to take them!**


	3. Chapter 3-The Name Game

**A/N: Wow, thank you so much to all of my amazing reviewers! You guys are totally awesome; shout out to GryffindorGrl97, NicNack4U, lovethedoctor, and ****LongLive-MaxRide-TMI-THG-HP.**** Please read the Author's Note at the bottom!**

"Luke?"

Rose Tyler didn't even look up from her magazine. The Doctor was very odd and often muttered strange things, so she didn't think too much of it.

"What about Luke?" he asked again, having not gotten her attention the first time. His wife looked up and fixed him with a stare.

"What's Luke?"

"Well…I thought maybe Luke would be a good name. You know, if it's a boy. Which I'm convinced it will be." He was talking in that voice that usually got him his way, with a cheeky smirk on his face that said 'I'm so adorable, you just have to give in'. This was enough to make Rose suspicious.

"Why the name Luke?" _Damn_, he thought. _I wasn't expecting to have to explain myself._ "Well, I just thought it a, uh…nice strong name, right? And it's normal, easy to remember, it's perfect!" Rose narrowed her eyes at him, but she couldn't find any reason to object to the name. She relented, for now.

"Fine, we can add that to the list of _potential_ names." Her husband jumped up from underneath the console and ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" The Doctor punctuated every 'thank you' with a kiss. "This is like Christmas and Halloween and Pancake Day all rolled into one!" Rose laughed at his antics, and hoped his enthusiasm would be passed onto their future child.

That evening, Rose had felt tired so they had decided to stay in the TARDIS. After supper, they went to go watch a movie. The Doctor went and made popcorn while Rose chose the film. He reentered the room to find the film already starting and Rose wrapped up in a blanket.

"You couldn't wait for me?" Rose took the bowl of popcorn from his hands and patted the spot on the sofa next to her.

"I didn't know how long you would take and I got bored. Besides, you've seen every film in here multiple times, so it's not like you're missing anything."

He grumbled, but still sat down and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"Star Wars. I haven't seen this one yet!" _Oh shit. There goes my plan._

Two hours later, Rose was not happy. "I can't believe you tried to trick me like that!"

He held up his hands in surrender. "I admit, I should've told you first, but then you wouldn't have agreed!"

"Damn right I wouldn't' have! That's bloody ridiculous!" _I'm going to have to pull out the big guns._

He ran his hands through his (_rather magnificent_, he thought) hair and gave her the puppy dog look. "But Rose, think how cool it would be for me to say 'Luke, I am your father' all the time! How many people can do that?" Rose gave him an angry look. Obviously, the hair did not work.

"Oh, I don't know, all of the stupid fathers that name their son that on purpose?"

"I just wanted him to have a cool name, you know?"

And thus the name game began.

The next round commenced the very next day. "How about Harry?" the Doctor asked over breakfast.

"No thanks," Rose replied.

"Why not? Harry's a good name. Harry is a very British name. Jackie would be proud!" Rose gave him a look.

"Doctor, I'm not naming my son, _if_ we do have a son, after Harry Potter." He pouted. He really thought Harry would be good.

"But Harry is one of the greatest literary creations of all time!"

"So?" _Damn those pregnancy hormones that made her extra stubborn._

"So, it would be nice to pay homage to that. Plus, it would be honoring us, because we save the world, just like Harry!"

"Doctor, you're being ridiculous."

"I am not!"

"Would you really want our son getting into the amount of danger Harry is?"

"No, but that's not the point!" Why was she always right?

"Oh, give up, Doctor." _Give up? Me? Never._

"But Harry is the chosen one! He's totally awesome, and he had incredible awesome parents."

"Yeah, and they also _died_."

"Well we can just forget about that part. You know you're liking the idea, though!"

"I'm really not." He was losing her. What else could he use?

"But I look just like Barty Crouch Jr.! It's a sign! It's totally meant to be."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "Shouldn't we be naming him Barty, then? Or David, after the actor who played him?"

_Damn. Why does she always use logic against me?_ "But Barty is a bad guy, so we can't name our son after him!"

"It's not like our son is going to turn out evil, Doctor."

"Well he won't if we name him after the good guys. What about Fred or George? I've always wanted to be ginger!"

Rose sighed in exasperation. "Fred dies, and George loses an ear. You've got better luck with Harry, but it's still a no!" she added, catching the hopeful look on his face.

_Okay, time to give it all I've got_. "If we name him Harry, I'll take you to see J.K. Rowling!"

"We're not naming our son Harry, and that's final." Fine then. He was just going to find something else.

Two days later, he was it again. "Will sounds good, doesn't it?"

Rose groaned. He couldn't actually be trying this, could he? They had just returned from a trip to Disney World, and the Doctor had a new favorite ride: Pirates of the Caribbean. Which had, of course, inspired him to watch the movies. "Don't even start."

"But Rose, please?" Rose turned around and started walking towards the kitchen. She was craving chips, which wasn't anything unusual, but since she got pregnant she craved them constantly.

"No, Doctor. We are not naming him after Will Turner." Her husband followed her from the kitchen, and watched as she opened a bag of frozen chips and popped them in the oven.

"But Will is a great hero!"

"Yeah, and he also had terrible luck!" Rose got out the vinegar, while the Doctor fetched the salt.

"Well, everything turned out okay, didn't it?"

"Doctor, it _sucked_ for him in the end."

"Well, Will is better than naming him after Jack Sparrow!"

Rose giggled. "There should be a Captain in there." The Doctor grumbled, clearly remembering _their _Captain Jack.

"Yeah, well, compared to him, doesn't Will look great?"

"Will was a pirate too. Do you want our child to grow up learning that it's okay to be a criminal, just because he's named after one?"

The Doctor gaped, clearly offended at Rose's words. Those pirates were _not_ criminals. "Rose Tyler, you wound me! They're good men! Besides, don't act as if you were a perfect child." Rose turned red, which he always enjoyed happening.

"That's beside the point. They're not the best role models, and we're not going to name our son after them!" That was when the Doctor noticed something was off.

"Do you smell that? Something is burning."

"Oh god, the chips!" Rose rushed over to the oven and pulled out the smoking tray. "Ugh, now what am I going to eat?"

The Doctor chuckled. "I don't know, it's not as if we have a fully stocked kitchen here, or anything." Rose glared at him, which in this situation he found highly adorable.

"Shut up."

"Or, I could take you out to get chips? Maybe where we had our first date?" _I hope this works._

"I know exactly what you're trying to do." _But she didn't say no!_

"But you love me anyways!" Rose rolled her eyes, but still smiled.

"Throw the chips away, will you?"

He did as she asked, and noticed how blackened they were. "Let's hope our child doesn't get your cooking skills," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" _Damn_. "_So_ not naming him Will now."

A week later, the Doctor had resorted to annoying her with a plethora of names until she consented to something. They were lying in bed, and Rose was trying to go to sleep.

"James?"

"No, I thought I said ruled out Harry Potter names." She rolled away from him.

"That wasn't a Harry Potter reference! It was Star Trek." Rose rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see.

"Still no."

"Kirk?" Rose didn't reply, and when he asked again, she groaned. He resorted to climbing on top of her, so that she couldn't keep ignoring him.

"Doctor, get off of me!"

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and said, "That wasn't your attitude last night." Rose flushed red, but she still shoved him in an attempt to get him off.

"That's not how you get your way!"

"What about…Spock?" Rose shoved him again, and he finally toppled off of her. "I'll take that as a no then. What about…Scotty? No? Leonard sounds good to me."

"Leonard sounds awful. And no more Star Trek names!" No more Star Trek? Fine. There was always the comic books.

"Bruce sounds lovely!" Rose put her hands over her ears.

"No it doesn't, now shut up."

"How about…Clark?" Rose put her pillow over her head, but he wouldn't quit. "Charles? No? Xavier, yeah, that sounds good." Rose groaned, as he still wouldn't shut up.

"Doctor, I'm warning you!"

As usual, he kept going. He wasn't very good in the face of danger. "Tony sounds good, didn't your mum always like that name? I'm sure Jackie would like that one."

"Doctor, stop and let me sleep now."

Did he listen? Of course not.

"How about Thor? Or Loki? We don't have to go with normal Earth names, because we aren't normal Earth dwellers. We aren't boring!" Rose sat up, and looked him in the eye.

"If you don't shut up and let me sleep _right now_, we're naming him, if it is a him, Mickey."

Needless to say, there was silence.

**A/N: As you can see, they didn't actually choose a name here. Well, there's a reason for that: you guys can! Drop a review or PM me with your ideas for the baby's name, and gender! All the names in this chapter are male, but that's only cuz the Doctor thinks it will be a boy. Which it may or may not be.**

**Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review!**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4-Gallifreyan

**A/N: Hola, amigos! JK, I don't speak Spanish, I take French! Here is chapter 4…I think. Is this chapter four? Anyways this fic is more of a collection of oneshots than a story, so I don't think the chapters really matter!**

**If you do want a story though (hint hint), I've got two I'm working on right now: 'Just One Yesterday', and 'Shaken and Stirred'. Check em out!**

**This idea was given by Skyler-Reese, and I know I'm really late doing it. Sorry!**

Rose woke up to a strange sound. It was musical, but it didn't seem to come from any instrument. But it wasn't like it could come from anything else, so she put it down as a dream and went back to sleep. A couple hours later, Rose Tyler woke again. This time, the music was accompanied by soothing rubs on her belly.

This meant it could only be one person:

"Doctor, what the _hell _do you think you're doing?"

He gave her a cheeky grin. "Having father-son time. We were having a nice chat, so you can go back to sleep now!"

"First: we don't know he's a boy-"

She was cut off by the Doctor. "I have a feeling!"

Rose glared at him. "Second: the baby can't talk!"

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it was a rather one-sided conversation, I am known to ramble on occasion."

"Well, why were you 'having a conversation' with it anyways at," Rose leaned over to check the clock, "_three in the morning_?"

"Well, I got bored, you see. You're asleep, doing nothing for hours, the TARDIS kicked me out of the Console Room, and there's no marmalade. And the baby spends so much time with you-"

"It's _inside me_, Doctor!"

"That I felt he needed to get to know me a bit better. You know, having some 'bonding time', I believe humans call it?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "There's no need to be jealous, Doctor. I'm sure the baby will love us equally. But shouldn't you be bonding, I don't know, _after_ the baby is born?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not at all! The baby is part Gallifreyan, so it can probably sense what I'm trying to say."

Rose blanched. "You mean…it can hear everything that's going on? Why didn't you tell me that? We haven't exactly been appropriate!"

The Doctor laughed. "No, not at all! Though I can see why you're worried, that would be a bit awkward. I was talking to the baby, but telepathically trying to send things. He's still very young, so I can just sense that he barely receives it, but it's still nice."

"Oh…that's, great? Will I be able to do that too?"

The Doctor leaned over and wrapped his arms around his wife. "Well, not yet. You, my love, aren't telepathic like me. You will share a bond of sorts, not like ours, with the baby, but you can't reach out yet."

"When will I be able to?"

The Doctor made a face. "I don't actually know. Maybe in the later months of pregnancy, or maybe not until he's born."

"We still don't know the gender!"

He chuckled. "I'm a Time Lord, Rose! I can just sense these things!"

"Yeah? Well, Time Lord, can you sense that I'm tired and want to sleep?"

The Doctor pouted (although he would insist that Time Lords never do). "But I get bored! And it's so much more fun when you're awake."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm the life of the party. And yes," she added, catching the look on his face, "I know you're always supposed to bring a banana to one. But I'm not going to be very fun if I haven't slept, so shut up, stop talking to the baby, and don't turn that music back on. Or, just keep it quiet. Please?"

The Doctor frowned. "What music? Rose, I haven't been playing any."

She sat back up. "But, I could've sworn I heard some earlier. And it was there again when you woke me up now!"

"What did it sound like?"

"Er, a bit like the TARDIS, I guess."

"Oh…"

"Doctor?"

"Well, that was me, sorry."

"I thought you said you weren't playing any music!"

The Doctor looked up towards the ceiling, which he had decorated to show the universe. "Well, I wasn't exactly playing music."

"Doctor…were you singing?"

He whipped round to look at her and his face fell, as if he was insulted. "Why, do you not think I can?"

"No, it's just I've never heard you do it before. Sing for me, sometime?"

The Doctor let out a deep breath. "I promise I will. But I wasn't singing, I was just…talking."

"How d'you mean?"

"Rose, that was Gallifreyan. It's a very musical language, so I can see why you'd think that. I figured that the baby was part, so I should start teaching him about his heritage early. Since, you know, he's going to grow up speaking English."

Rose placed her hand on his cheek. "Doctor, why didn't you tell me? We can raise it Gallifreyan, if you'd like."

"I guess we've just never really talked about this. I don't want him to be raised like the Time Lords, stuffy pompous people, but I do want him to learn about his heritage. And since the TARDIS doesn't translate Gallifreyan, I figured he'd grow up with English."

"Can…can you teach me then?"

He frowned. "Teach you what?"

Rose blushed. "I mean, you don't have to, but I was thinking that if I spoke it too then it could grow up with Gallifreyan. Then, you know, it would seem more like, I don't know, we were on Gallifrey or something." He stared at her. "I mean, it was just a silly suggestion, of course we don't have to do it that way."

"Oh, no no no! You, Rose Tyler, are a gem!" He bent down and kissed her. "Oh, you're so clever, always thinking of ways to make things work! Where would I be without you? I'd probably be blowing up Mars or something!"

Rose giggled. "I don't know about that, but your life wouldn't be as fun."

"Of course it wouldn't! I'll have to start teaching you right away, if you want to be able to speak it conversationally by the time he's born. Oh, this is going to be great! Rose Tyler, I love you!"

"Er, Doctor?"

He froze at her tone. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but do you think I could go back to sleep now?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and pretty pretty please review!**

**Come on. **

**That button is calling you.**

**And I'm still taking submissions (?) for name ideas. So if you've got one you'd like to see, tell me! Gracias to all of the lovely folks who have so far.**


	5. Chapter 5-Cravings

**A/N: Hey, it's me! Remember this story? Haha…haha…ha….**

**I promise I shall try and do better! I have been going through some things that made it hard to write, but after making some tough decisions I'm a lot happier. And have a lot more free time. Which means more updates!**

**PLEASE check out my other story 'Just One Yesterday'. Come on guys, show it some love! It's good karma!**

**Shoutout to my beta Luh13!**

**PS: First person to catch the reference gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Yeah, **_**big prize.**_** I'll just start the chapter now….**

"Bananas!"

The Doctor flailed before falling out of bed at the sudden sound. He groaned; the floor wasn't the easiest thing to land on. Even though he didn't need much sleep, he really was tired. Too tired to get back in bed. So, he would just have to sleep on the floor….

"Doctor, I want bananas!" Right, yes. That's what woke him up. His pregnant, slightly insane (not that he would ever tell her that, but it was inevitable after having Jackie as a mum) wife was screaming about bananas at-he scrunched up his nose and tried to concentrate, his Time Senses weren't very strong when he was sleepy-three in the bloody morning. _He_ wasn't even awake, so how could she be?

"Doctor, didn't you hear me?" He groaned again and rubbed his eyes.

"Of course I heard you, I think the whole bloody galaxy heard you," he mumbled under his breath. He looked up to see Rose glowering over him. Damn.

"I don't know what you just said, but I bet it wasn't nice. So, you have to take me to get bananas now."

"Rose, just go back to sleep."

She glared at him again. "Well I would, but your demon spawn is keeping me up with cravings!"

In his sleep-deprived state, he somehow had the nerve to send her a cheeky grin. "I'm sure Doctor Junior wants to go back to sleep, too."

"Firstly: we've been over this, and we are NOT naming it Doctor Junior. Second-" She stopped and looked down and put her hands on her stomach. That was enough to worry him, so he leapt off the floor and climbed back in bed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She looked up slowly, with a small smile on her face.

"The baby. It just kicked!" She said excitedly

"What, really?"

"Yeah! Oh god, I don't even know what to say! Want to feel?" He nodded, and she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. There it was, ever so faintly: a small kick. The feeling fluttered through his chest. He knew he was going to be a father, but this, _this_ just made things more real. Here was evidence of actual _life _that he and Rose had created. He had family, and nothing could get any better than that.

The Doctor threw his arms around Rose and kissed her. "I can't, believe, we actually, did this," he managed to get out in between kisses. Rose laughed before pulling him off of her, smirking at his frowning face.

"As fun as I'm sure that would be, we've still got another problem."

"Yeah?"

"I still need bananas."

"Fine, I'll walk all the way to the _bloody_ kitchen just-"

"Doctor, we're all out of bananas. I've already checked the kitchen." _Oh no._ "Which means," _please, don't,_ "that we", _don't say it,_ "have to go out and get more." _God damn it!_

The Doctor groaned and rumpled his already messy hair. "The things I do for you, Rose Tyler!" He got off the bed and attempted to find various items of clothing scattered across the room.

She smirked. "I'm carrying your child. Of course you're going to do it."

"When did you get to be so sassy?"

"I don't know, when did you get to be so bad at tying shoes?" He looked down to see his laces all in a jumbled mess.

"Screw this!" He yanked off the shoes, and pulled on slippers. "At this point, I really don't care if even your mum sees me like this. Let's go."

"What? I'm not coming!" Of course. No, her poor, tired husband has to go instead. _I really don't want to go alone though. It's not fun without her._

"But Rooose,"

"No whining!"

"But Rose-see, I didn't whine there-it's better if you come with me because you might be craving something else that I need to pick up while we're there."

She gave him a long look, before clambering out of bed. "Fine."

"Wait, where are you going?"

She gave him the 'idiot' look. "To the supermarket? With you?"

The Doctor sputtered. "But you can't go like that!"

Rose put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "And why not?"

"Because you're only in your nightie!"

"And you're in pajamas too!"

The stare off lasted for a few minutes, neither wanting to give in. He realized that with parents like them, their child was going to be incredibly stubborn. Dear God….

Rose's stomach growled again, which brought him back to the present. "Fine, how about we both put on our dressing gowns?"

Thank Rassilon she agreed, and ten minutes later they finally landed in twentieth-century London. He had managed to get the time right, for once, so it wasn't the middle of winter. The couple made their way to Tesco's with purpose, only pausing when the Doctor was approached by some _lovely_ ladies with interesting outfits on a street corner. The look on his face as he realized what was going on was priceless, and only made better when he realized Rose was laughing at him.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her away. "Come on, let's go get your bloody bananas."

"Oi! We wouldn't have to go out if _someone_ didn't eat all of them!"

"I found a recipe for banana crème pie, how could I not?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

"But that's why you love me!" She ignored him and walked to the produce aisle. Once there, she shoved a bag in his hands, and began loading it up with bananas. The Doctor was looking down, but he could feel the stares of everyone around him. Maybe they should've taken the time to get dressed.

Rose finally decided they had enough, and they went to the checkout lines. He hadn't the foggiest on how she was still awake, when he was absolutely exhausted. The Doctor leant against the shelf, hoping to get a few minutes of sleep, when Rose shouting brought him out of his daze. "I've just got to get something, be back in a mo!"

She took off, and he was left wondering what just had happened. The Doctor stood back up, and the pale man behind him (who looked vaguely like a preying mantis, he mused) made a whip noise with his phone. The Doctor felt the only dignified response to give was a glare. And, when the man wasn't looking he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and broke his phone. Oh well.

Right before their turn to check out, Rose returned, arms full of food. "Just what did you get? The whole store?"

"You were right, I did start craving something!"

"Yeah?"

"Fish fingers and custard. God, it's going to taste marvelous."

The Doctor started gagging.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! And if you'd like to review, that'd be great! I always love to hear what you guys did or didn't like about the fic. **

**Huge 'thank you' to all the reviewers from last chapter: TenRose4ever, Fernands10, Nopride4531, anoodlittlelife, Bcldiva95, BieberHendersongrl, rycbarm123, BrilliantMoon, , TheDoctor'sBiggestFanStarrojas, and all of the guest reviewers. Y'all are awesome! Sorry if I missed anyone, I do try to respond to all reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6-Hormones

**So, if you follow me on tumblr (imsuchanut), which you totally should, you'll see that I posted part of this two days ago. Surprise! Yay you guys.**

**See? This is why you should follow me. You can get stuff early, and you can prompt me for shorter stuff. Seriously. I love prompts. Send em all, baby!**

**Sorry for not updating! I hadn't thought of any ideas, and I've been so busy with life and Just One Yesterday (check it out). **

**Love you all!**

A growling noise woke him up suddenly, as his stomach felt the need to make itself known. _Figures. Last night had been quite the work out. _He had almost lost Rose (it was close, too close), and not only that, but his child, too. It hurts him just to think about it.

But after getting her back, it was all a rush of desperate kisses and passion as they lost themselves in each other, over and over.

Now _that_ makes him smile.

He reached to untangle himself from Rose in order to go get a snack, but his hand met air. He frowned. There was supposed to be another body there. The Doctor quickly reached over and switched on the light.

There was still an indent on her side of the bed, so she must not have been gone long. _Must've gotten hungry too,_ he thought. _Last night did take up a lot of energy._ Although, she was known to be a heavy sleeper. It took quite a lot to wake her up in the morning. He would know; he's had plenty of practice.

The Doctor pushed himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He may be a Time Lord, but he _did_ get tired. Especially with his style and, well, _activities_. And waking up during the middle of his sleep wasn't the most fun thing. He tripped over something on the ground, which turned out to be lacy and rather enticing, but he managed to make his way to the door and pull it open. The lights in the hallway blinded him, sending him stumbling into the walls.

He grumbled several profanities at the TARDIS. She responding by making the lights brighter. "Oh, come on! You'd to it for Rose!" The hallway was still for several moments, before it dimmed slightly. "Thank you. By the way, do you know where she is?" No response. "Figures."

He somehow navigated his way to the kitchens (he may have had the ship for centuries, but finding the way to a certain place on the ship whilst exhausted really was not easy), pulled out a cup, poured some milk, and headed for the table. "I was waiting for you to show up." He yelled, and whirled around. Rose was sitting on the counter behind him. He could barely make her out in the dark.

"What are you doing?" She walked up to him, and he could see she was only wearing one of his shirts. Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed small kisses on his neck.

"What, aren't you happy to see me?" He frowned, but she was climbing onto his lap, so it didn't last for long.

"Well, of course I am, you know I-I-I always love to b-be around yo-_oh_, Rose." She started kissing lower, around the base of his neck and chest.

"You sure about that?" She tugged at his shirt, sliding her fingers just under the edge of it.

"Yeah, I was just-just surprised."

"Surprised? More like scared senseless!" Rose pulled the shirt off of him in one solid movement.

"Rose Tyler! I am a Time Lord! We _do not_ get scared." All of a sudden, his torso was hit with a blast of cold air. He reached his hands out, as if to grab her, but she was already seated across the table. "What was that for?"

Rose crossed her arms and glared at him. "You were being rude."

The Doctor sputtered. "How was I being rude?"

Rose held her hand in front of her face, studying her nails. "You were lying. I know you were scared. Why do you have to lie?"

"I was joking, Rose?"

"Well what else are you lying about?" He stared at her. What the hell was she on about? He asked her this, and she scoffed.

"You're a man. You're always lying about something."

"Yeah, and I'm also you're husband! I don't lie to you! Well, not unless it's necessary. But even then it's only for your own good!" Tears started welling up in her eyes. "Rose? Rose, darling, what's wrong?" She didn't say anything, letting the tears stream down her face. "Rose?" He ran to the other side of the table, pulling her into his arms and rubbing circles on her back. "Shh, love. Everything is okay. Why are you crying?"

"I…I'm just not good enough! You're such a good husband, and I'm just a wreck!" Well, this was new.

"You _know_ that's not true. _You_ were the one to save me. I wouldn't be alive without you, and even if I was, I wouldn't be half the man I am now. And you _are not_ a wreck. You're _my_ Rose: strong, compassionate, clever, beautiful. Don't you know how lucky I am to have you?" He held her until the crying subsided, until they just held each other at the table. "You feel better now?" He could feel her nod into his chest.

She pulled away and looked at him. "You still hungry?"

"Yeah?" Rose leaned over and grabbed something, lifting it to her mouth, never breaking eye contact. He looked at her until he could see her licking the object out of the corner of his eye.

_Of course_ it was a banana.

Rose and bananas. How could he resist?

The Doctor saw himself getting a _very_ different midnight snack. Later, he held her as fell asleep, drawing in Gallifreyan up and down her arms. He loved this part. The room was completely still, save for his ministrations, and he never felt so at peace as when he was with her. Although, the past hour had been a bit…odd. Maybe she was getting sick? He'd scan her in the sickbay, tomorrow. Or was it later today? Either way, she needed a good looking over. _The medical way._ _Although…she had been up for it quite a lot lately._ That concluded it: she had to be ill. What else could it be?

**Thanks for reading! And, you, if you'd like to review, that's be great. Come on. Please?**


End file.
